Set the Sparrow Free
by AdrianaJoy
Summary: In preparation for his upcoming wedding Will takes on an apprentice named Jonathan, who is a little less shy then Will originally thought, when a casual stroll through the market place gets him into an unusual bunch of trouble
1. Everything is back to normal

Just for future reference I own nothing from Pirates of The Caribbean, I am only borrowing the names, places, and situations, for the benefit of my own story. Although the characters that you don't recognize from any sort of movie, are probably works of my own crazy creation.

Summary

In preparation for his upcoming wedding Will takes on an apprentice named Jonathan, who is a little less shy then Will originally thought, when a casual stroll through the market place gets him into an unusual bunch of trouble. When he bumps into the two most unlikely people. A hotheaded pick pocket, and a rouge notorious pirate.

So with out further adue my first original work on fan fiction (please don't be too harsh)...

Set The Sparrow Free

"Everything is finally back to normal." she said with another kiss on her handsome fiancés cheek. It had been only a month since the ordeal that could very well have cost them their lives.

"Now all we have to think of is each other, and our life together." she looked up at her bronzed blacksmith and smiled.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear. He blushed and tried to duck his head away, as if he were a turtle hiding from a predator, but her eyes kept locked with his not allowing him to look away.

"And I love you Elizabeth Swan." They both stood there perfectly still staring in each others eyes for what seemed like forever. They stood in the very spot were William first laid eyes on the infamous Jack Sparrow.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth wondered as she brushed a few strands of hair out of Williams eyes. As he opened he mouth to tell his future wife what he was actually thinking, he was interrupted by a knock at the large wooden door.

behind it was a young man about the age of seventeen. His name was Jonathan Underling and he came to fill the position of apprentice to William. The drunk whom cared for Will as a child had long since died, and Will was forced to carry on the shop himself, but with the wedding edging on, and Elizabeth's constant needing for Will to be a proper man of high society, he needed someone's help, and Jonathan was the perfect candidate. He had been orphaned not 12 days before, and was looking for something to take his mind off the sudden death of his mother. He had light brown hair that shimmered golden in the sun, light blue eyes, and sun tanned skin. He was strong, and handsome, but had an unsure, non-confident look about him.

"Hello Jonathan." Will said opening the wooden door of the blacksmiths shop.  
"Mr. Turner." Jonathan said with a respectful, firm handshake.


	2. Flibbies?

Chapter 2

"Of course love, I never meant to touch you there at'll, just a slight miss placin' of me hand." said a rather drunk sounding rouge man with wildly messy black dreadlocks, and trinkets peaking in and out of his red headband.

"I don'ts care if your hands were misplaced, you had no rights to touch me!" said a rather high-pitched voice, which belonged to a blonde bar maid named Kitty, who had a rather large man at her disposal who was ready to tear the dread-locked man to shreds.

Watching from the other side of the bar sat a girl barely pushing sixteen. Her name was Lilly Dorn and she was fresh of a boat from Tortuga. She had curly, fiery red hair, forest green eyes, and pale skin, untouched by the sun. The only thing on her that looked relatively new was the light blue corset she wore over her ripped white peasant shirt, and laired skirts. She had been watching the festivities and almost felt sorry for the Kohl wearing drunkard. Lilly took one last drink from her mug, and got up to help the stranger.

"Oh, terribly sorry miss, you see my father hasn't really been the same since me ol' mum died." Lilly said coming up behind the drunk and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"This rat is your father?" screeched the woman. Lilly crinkled her face slightly, attempting to lessen the blow from her high voice, all to no avail.

"Yes, sadly, this terrible wreak is my father…" Lilly said placing her head into the man's armpit as to show her remorse for her newly found father.

"And I apologize for any inconvenience he might have caused you," she said looking up to the large, rather mean looking man.

"Isn't that right…Father?" she looked up at the man who just stood there staring down at Lilly underneath his arm. Lilly was beginning to get worried, if he just stood there her attempting to help a stranger in need would turn out to be her neck on the gallows.

"Isn't that Right?" she said again nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Right!" said the man, jumping slightly from the force of Lilly's strike. Almost suddenly he flew into dramatics, playing along with his 'daughters' plan, Lilly looked up at him and smiled, receiving a wink back.

"Yes, it was terrible, she got the, the…" He looked down at Lilly for the sickness.

"The Fli, flie, flus…" she looked back up but was lost.

"The Flibbies!" he said looking back up at their audience of two.

"The Flibbies?" said the large, mean, man.

"Yes!" the drunken man said pointing to him,

"The flibbies."

"What in Heavens name are Flibbies?" The large, mean man, was not looking any happier.

"Well, you see the flibbies are…" Lilly cut short her sentence, just long enough to punch the body guard in the face, in unison with her father punching him in the stomach. They pushed past the blonde haired stunted hussy, but the man felt the need to stop and bow dramatically until Lilly dragged her new partner in crime behind her.

"We have no time for an encore, hurry up!" she screamed, pulling him out the door.


End file.
